Passado e Presente
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Short drabbles baseados nas frases dos Estado Brasileiros em "27 Vozes".
1. Chapter 1

Notas: _Drabble_ sobre o capítulo "Amazonas" e "Pará" da minha fic "27 Vozes".

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

Amazonas havia discutido com Pará novamente. Isso não era um acontecimento anormal, mas agora ela se arrependia disso. Na TV da sala de estar passava, como em eterno _loop_, as imagens que ela havia presenciado pessoalmente há muito tempo atrás. Militares, tantos deles, atirando nos civis, prendendo-os sem motivo ou explicações. Sangue vermelho correndo nas pedras das ruas sob o sol quente de Manaus.

"Um documentário. Só um documentário", ela repetia pra si mesma como uma prece, enquanto as imagens repetiam-se na tela em sua frente, cada uma trazendo consigo mais e mais memórias de um tempo que ela lutara tanto para esquecer. Amazonas não queria estar sozinha agora. Onde estavam seus irmãos? Onde estava o Norte? Doce Rondônia, espirituosa Roraima, jovem Acre, calmo Amapá, corajoso Tocantins e irritante Pará? Onde estavam eles?

Por um momento, presente e passado entremearam-se e Amazonas foi tomado pelo pavor. _Onde estavam seus irmãos? _Os militares não _ousariam_ tocar neles, eles não podiam! Abrindo a porta com um estrondo, a amazonense saiu correndo pelas ruas, buscando ecos inexistentes de seus pesadelos antigos.

(As pessoas abriam caminho, surpresos com a jovem despenteada e de pés descalços que corria, desesperada, pelos caminhos pavimentados. Amazonas não sentia a presença deles. Ela estava com medo, tanto medo.)

Por que ela não conseguia os encontrar? Por quê? _**Por quê?!**_ Com a respiração ofegante e prestando atenção somente na batida acelerada de seu coração, ela não percebeu o sinal de pedestres mudando de verde para vermelho, e não parou. Seus irmãos, onde estavam eles?

(A buzina do caminhão soou distante, assim como a voz que gritou seu nome, o nome humano que apenas sua família conhecia. O grito ecoou e ela viu a luz cegante dos faróis.)

Mãos a puxaram do meio da rua, e Amazonas voou para trás, caindo em cima de algo, ou melhor, _alguém_, que tremia com os braços em torno de sua cintura. A jovem virou o rosto, apenas para encontrar os olhos arregalados de Pará. Ele exclamou algo, provavelmente questionando a sanidade da amazonense, mas ela não conseguia ouvir. Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ela o abraçou, murmurando desculpas e palavras desconexas.

(Pará tentou fazê-la o largar, afinal, eles estavam no meio da calçada! Mas quando ele sentiu as lágrimas ensopando sua camiseta, a vontade de afastá-la desapareceu. Há muito tempo atrás ele achara conforto no abraço de Amazonas, e era somente justo que ele retribuísse o favor.)

/.../

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Drabble inspirado no capítulo "Rio de Janeiro" da minha fic "27 Vozes".

Espero que gostem,

PhoenixOfWind

**_Esse capítulo é para minha kouhai, Lizandra (aka. lunynha)! Happy (late) Birthday~_**

/.../

As palavras ecoavam dentro do crânio de Rio de Janeiro, fazendo-o estremecer involuntariamente, não de dor, mas de receio. Porém o presidente continuava seu discurso com tal furor, quase com raiva, tão destoante de sua personalidade usualmente calma e pacífica que o carioca começou a se questionar se ele não estaria bêbado. As pessoas do Automóvel Clube não se mexiam, como se vítimas de um encanto. E o presidente João Goulart continuava, gesticulando como se tivesse em sua volta não somente os sócios do clube, mas todo o Brasil. Jornalistas levantavam seus microfones mais alto, tentando captar cada palavra do discurso. Rio de Janeiro, no entanto, não estava enfeitiçado pelas palavras que seu chefe proferia, o que o ajudou a observar alguns poucos rostos naquele mar de pessoas. Rostos impassíveis, rostos furiosos, rostos desdenhosos e perigosos. Militares. Eles estavam em todos os lugares ultimamente, e Rio de Janeiro não era idiota. Ele sabia o que eles queriam, ele sabia que a corda bamba na qual ele tentara conduzir o presidente havia sido cordada, e os equilibristas logo iriam cair.

Ele saiu para rua, com uma súbita necessidade de ar fresco. Carros passavam na avenida abaixo, pessoas voltando para suas casas. Alheias ao que estava ocorrendo, alheias ao que iria acontecer, ao que causaria um desmoronamento de tudo que eles conheciam. De repente, Rio de Janeiro não conseguia mais respirar, e uma dor começou a se espalhar do seu torso até seu coração. Sendo uma capital já faz algum tempo, ele reconheceu a estranha sensação, e quando um mensageiro apareceu com um telegrama vindo de Minas Gerais, o carioca nem precisou ler para saber o que estava acontecendo. O golpe começara. E ele não conseguiria pará-lo. Promessas vãs ecoavam em seus ouvidos. "Futuro", elas diziam. Sim. Um futuro de incerteza. De força bruta.

As esperanças de Rio de Janeiro pareciam estar desmoronando uma a uma, e todas as mentiras com as quais confortara seus irmãos pareceram rir em sua cara, mostrando a ele que boas intenções não protegem famílias.

Na manhã seguinte, quando _eles_ bateram em sua porta, Rio de Janeiro nem mesmo levantou-se da cama onde havia caído, ainda vestido, na noite anterior. Tudo estava perdido. O que restava agora eram apenas seus sonhos e a mensagem rabiscada com sangue em sua parede.

_**"Desculpa"**_

/.../

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Drabble sobre o capítulo "São Paulo" da minha fic "27 Vozes".

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

São Paulo não conseguiria afirmar com certeza quando tempo havia passado desde que ele entrara naquele aeroporto. Poderiam ter sido cinco dias ou três semanas, ele não sabia, nem se importava com isso. Tempo era relativo, e ele sempre fora paciente.

Sentado numa das poltronas num canto isolado do saguão do aeroporto, São Paulo lembrava-se de esperas mais longas, mais agoniantes. Esperas menos confortáveis, embora suas costas começassem a protestar por causa da desconfortável poltrona. Ele mudou para uma posição que ele esperava que fosse melhor. Não era. Ele suspirou. Interrompendo seus pensamentos (que já migravam para memórias de outras coisas mais desconfortáveis do que uma simples cadeira de aeroporto), uma família entrou pelas portas principais do prédio, conversando baixo, e assentou-se no saguão vazio.

(Na verdade, não fazia muito que ele havia esvaziado. Até a pouco, inúmeros encontros, lágrimas e abraços estavam sendo trocados, consequências do último avião que pousara, vindo da Europa.)

Pouco a pouco, o local foi enchendo, seus ocupantes mirando as portas duplas da área de desembarque com uma mistura de apreensão e nervosismo. Muitos que ali estavam nem mesmo conheciam as pessoas que esperavam, somente o que haviam ouvido de histórias sussurradas no meio da noite, em tons velados de orgulho, contadas por integrantes de suas famílias. São Paulo, por outro lado, sabia muitas coisas sobre estes que retornavam. Ele sabia seus nomes e seus rostos, seus passados, o porquê deles terem ido embora e o motivo que os fizera retornar. Ele sabia detalhes não importantes sobre cada um deles, como quais eram suas cores favoritas ou o jeito que seus rostos enrugavam-se quando sorriam.

(Em alguns casos, o o próprio estado era o culpado pela extinção desses sorrisos, e o conhecimento disso fazia com que ele também não conseguisse mais sorrir.)

Aquele seria o último vôo. Depois dele, São Paulo seguiria o conselho dado por Rio de Janeiro e abandonaria sua quase eterna vigília. Ele pegaria um táxi na saída do aeroporto, e, depois de tantos anos, finalmente voltaria pra casa.

(Em sua mente, o paulista já conseguia ver os sorrisos cansados de seus irmãos, que, também, retornavam, pouco a pouco, ao lar. Muitos deles carregavam feridas, tanto em seus corpos quanto em suas mentes, mas seus olhos estariam brilhantes. A esperança havia retornado. Os estados novamente iriam unir-se, não mais separados, presos em jaulas de vidro.)

Os portões de desembarque abriram-se, deixando passar os passageiros daquele último vôo. Vários olhavam em volta, atordoados, em busca, talvez, de algo, ou alguém, que deveria estar ali. Perdidos. Outros eram recebidos com abraços e beijos, e, às vezes, um tapinha nas costas, de maneira constrangida e não familiar. Lentamente, os "estrangeiros" reaprendiam a língua-mãe, semi-esquecida, e tentavam se comunicar, com a voz embargada e um resquício de sotaque. Alguns traziam famílias, outros voltavam sozinhos, embora tenham partido acompanhados.

(O coração de São Paulo batia e doía por cada um deles. Seu povo, seus filhos.)

Quando, já tarde da noite, ele destrancou a porta da Casa, as lágrimas já secas em seu rosto envelhecido, e encontrou muitos outros de seus irmãos adormecidos em cima dos sofás da sala (eles mesmos tendo retornado de suas vigílias), o estado percebeu. As feridas continuariam abertas, mas todos eles já haviam completado a primeira parte da recuperação. Aquele tinha sido o último vôo, o último dia. São Paulo estava _completo_ novamente.

/.../

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Drabble inspirado no capítulo "Rio Grande do Sul" da minha fic "27 Vozes".

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

Aquele prédio sempre a assustara. Grandiosa, com seu pequeno jardim e altas paredes, com sua bandeira verde-e-amarela dançando na brisa da tarde no meio do pátio, a Academia Militar de Porto Alegre repousava, gigantesca, um marco no coração da capital. E no de Rio Grande do Sul também.

(Ela conseguia se lembrar dos dias nos quais ela percorrera fileiras e fileiras de futuros militares, estáticos em atenção. Ela lembrava-se de seus olhares confusos e indagadores, afinal, o que uma _mulher_ estava fazendo na Academia? Mas o pior de tudo era que ela lembrava, com vívida intensidade, dos rostos _deles_. Cinco rostos diferentes, mas com os mesmos olhos frios. Aqueles olhos sempre a assombrariam.)

Como um simples prédio poderia ter causado tanta dor? E não só nela, sua criadora, mas em todos seus irmãos? Uma voz em sua mente sussurrava, persistentemente, que tudo tinha sido culpa dela, Rio Grande do Sul. Todas as mortes. Todos os gritos. Todas as cicatrizes que adornavam os corpos dos estados, até mesmo o seu próprio. E ela concordava com aquela voz sibilante. Tinha sido sua culpa. Ela havia falhado como estado, ela havia se tornado, como muitos a chamavam hoje em dia, a "Mãe dos Ditadores". Tinha sido ela a principal causadora da miséria que envolvera o país. Ela e aquela maldita Academia.

(E de pensar que ela já olhara aquele prédio com orgulho, dizendo ao Pai que dele, que dela!, viriam os futuros heróis do país! Ele havia sorrido. E aquela esperança, aquela confiança, havia sido manchada de sangue.)

Ela não se aproximaria daquele lugar. Se ali, do outro lado da rua, ondas de náusea e dor já a dominavam, o que possivelmente poderia acontecer se ela ficasse frente a frente com aquele colégio? Muitos diziam que ela era corajosa, mas não. Rio Grande do Sul era covarde. Ela procurava refúgio contra as incertezas do futuro no passado, mas ela não podia recorrer à essa tática quando o que a assombrava era o próprio passado. Os fantasmas de sua memória sempre seriam mais fortes do que ela. Realmente, uma covarde.

(Talvez ela fosse visitar o cemitério ali perto. A gaúcha era a única que sabia que muitos dos desaparecidos se encontravam lá. Se ela não conseguia lutar contra a culpa, era melhor abraçá-la.)

Rio Grande do Sul era incapaz de esquecer. Vitórias gloriosas, derrotas humilhantes, todo seu passado remexia-se, inquieto, dentro de sua mente. Em cada passo que ela dava naquelas ruas antigas do centro da cidade, ele ressurgia. Em cada cadete que ela via sair daquele prédio amaldiçoada, em cada olhar que ela trocava com seus irmãos. Não importava quanto tempo fazia desde aquela época, a culpa sempre estava ali. Os anos passavam, mas Rio Grande do Sul não conseguia se _perdoar_.

/.../

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Notas: Drabble inspirado no capítulo "Minas Gerais" da minha fic "27 Vozes".

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

Era uma noite bonita e estrelada, mesclada com um silêncio quase que sobrenatural. Sem o barulho de carros, buzinas e acidentes. Sem pessoas xingando umas as outras. Somente a lua, eterna imperatriz, reinando sobre a escuridão. Assim era aquela noite em Belo Horizonte, capital de Minas Gerais.

Embora o ambiente e o momento (já eram quase dez horas da noite) fossem propícios para o sono, a personificação daquele estado revirava-se na cama. Talvez fosse pelo dia agitado que tivera, correndo de um lado a outro no escritório de seu chefe, ou pelo simples fator que noites como essas eram o pavor de Minas Gerais.

Eram em noites assim, calmas e silenciosas, que ele conseguia os ouvir claramente. Gritos e berros, ressoando de diversos cantos da cidade, de diversos cantos do estado _inteiro_. E eles não o abandonavam, seus ecos batendo nas paredes de qualquer lugar no qual o nem-tão-jovem estado pudesse estar. Por isso Minas Gerais preferia as noites agitadas, com barulho de caminhões e pessoas, por isso era que noites em cidades barulhentas, como as de seu vizinho e irmão, São Paulo, eram suas favoritas. Porque os gritos, apesar de não silenciarem-se totalmente, pelo menos diminuíam de volume, e tornavam-se sussurros aveludados, implorando pela atenção do estado.

Ah, e ele não queria dá-la! Aqueles gritos lembravam Minas de momentos nos quais ele evitava pensar. Momentos de armas e sangue escarlate. Momentos em que nenhum padre poderia absolvê-lo, e feridas que nenhum doutor poderia curá-lo.

(Não que ele confiasse muitos em doutores após _aquilo_. Afinal, eles também estiveram _lá_. Eles também _participaram_ na elaboração daquele _pesadelo em carne viva_.)

Então Minas Gerais apenas se revirava na cama, resignado. Aquela noite não era a primeira, na qual ele vomitara e gritara junto com aqueles condenados, e não seria a última, na qual ele iria se preocupar, tendo certeza que algo havia sido apagado da sua vida. Era apenas uma noite silenciosa para qualquer um dos habitantes de Belo Horizonte. Mas não para o estado. Porque, afinal, era justamente nessas noites que Minas Gerais conseguia _ouví-los_.

/.../

Reviews?


End file.
